Rise and Fall of the Spacers:Solaria
by persian85033
Summary: Takes place during The Naked Sun. Told from Solarians' and Daneel's POV
1. Chapter 1

Solaria was the last of the Fifty Spacer Worlds to be settled. It had gained its independence not so very long ago. It was unique among the Spacer worlds. There was no other world quite like it. None of the Spacers lived as uniquely as the Solarians. Nexonians had been the first to settle Solaria. Nexon was becoming quite crowded. By Spacer standards, of course. Never by the standards of Earth! On the new world, Nexonians established huge estates, and many tended to stay on Solaria all year round. Fortunately, however, they began to realize how if not taken great caution, Solaria would soon be as crowded as Nexon had been. The Nexonians who had already established estates on Solaria immediately went on to establish their independence.

Upon settling Solaria, and living on huge estates, there was, of course, a need for robot labor, as there was on all Spacer worlds. However, as the estates were large, and there were few humans, the number of robots grew. Due to the large number of robots, many on Solaria took to designing newer models, and Solaria became known throughout the Spacer worlds for their robots.

Now, Solaria was a peaceful world. A perfect world. There was no danger of overpopulation, as the fetologists saw to it that births balanced out deaths. There was someone chosen every ten years. However, there was one exception. Rikaine Delmarre. He had volunteered for life! There was not a Solarian who wasn't shocked by this. To volunteer?! For such a horrid and dirty job!!! However, Delmarre did. He had also decided to train someone as his assistant and successor. Delmarre was a strict Traditionalist, and a man of advanced notions. He would speak of his work to other Solarians. And fetology wasn't all he was interested in, but in several other things, including robotics, of course.

There was no argument that the Solarians were the best roboticists in the galaxy. Not all Solarians were roboticists, of course, but Solaria was well-known throughout the Spacer worlds for its advanced robot exports. However, the best roboticist, was not a Solarian, but an Auroran.

Han Fastolfe had achieved to create a humaniform, Robot Daneel Olivaw. Daneel had been originally meant to help Fastolfe and Sarton bring about the settlement of the galaxy. However, since Sarton's death, Daneel had been assigned to the task of helping solve the murder with the help of Plainclothesman Elijah Baley, and Earthman. Afterward, Daneel returned to Aurora with Fastolfe and the rest of Spacetown.

Now Fastolfe would keep Daneel with him. After all, he was the first humaniform robot. And now that the settlement of the galaxy seemed almost certain, there was no need to send Daneel into the City to help bring it about. Daneel need have no function, of course, Fastolfe would simply keep him, as his greatest achievement. As of now, anyway.

How Plainclothesman Baley had solved the case, on Earth, become known on all the Spacer worlds. Including Solaria, of course. But very few noticed, or rather, very few cared. Everything changed when one night, the summoning signal flashed, and a robot arrived at 's laboratory to find dead, and his wife, Gladia Delmarre unconscious next to him.

Word would eventually reach the other worlds, of course. Including Aurora.


	2. Chapter 2

Fastolfe programmed Daneel in regards to Solaria. The population, some customs of the planet, and anything that might be helpful. Nothing of the murder case, of course, as Fastolfe himself knew very little of it.

Daneel had worked with Plainclothesman Baley before, of course, and knew some of the peculiarities of Earthmen. He had insisted on Daneel's working with Baley.

Daneel left Aurora sometime after, just a few hours before Baley's arrival on Solaria. Knowing how the outdoors were disturbing for Earthmen, he arranged for a ground car to be attached to an air tube, so Partner Elijah would not be affected by the open space, and waited patiently for the ship to arrive, and it would be time for Baley to exit the ship.

It would actually be best if he himself went in before Baley exited, he thought, and did so.

Now they were in the ground car, Daneel answering any questions Baley might have, many to which the answers seemed incredible to Baley. Daneel just took it as a matter of course. He had seen the mansion just minutes after his arrival on Solaria.

During the trip from the ship to the mansion, Partner Elijah had suddenly insisted on seeing the outdoors. Knowing this would have a profound effect on him, Daneel decided it was best to not allow it. However, Partner Elijah did have the driver remove the top of the car back. Seeing that Partner Elijah would suffer damage to his eyes, as he stared at Solaria's sun, he pulled him down to prevent him from coming to further harm.

They wandered from room to room, Partner Elijah looking around, almost in wonder. Finally, he said to Daneel it was like a very tiny City. Though Partner Elijah didn't seem to understand. One could almost say he was intent on bringing harm on himself. He was insisting that he must learn to endure the outdoor. Why was that? After all, there would be no occasion to even leave the mansion.

He knew that Agent Gruer was waiting for them in the conversation room, of course. Now they headed towards the conversation room, where Agent Gruer's image was waiting.

Gruer welcomed them to Solaria, but kept glancing weird looks at Daneel, while Partner Elijah took notes and asked some questions, as Gruer answered them. Daneel said nothing. It was in his own programming that it was Partner Elijah who would take the lead, of course, but he had been instructed the Solarians must never be allowed to even think he was a robot.

That he must play the part so well, the robots in the house would not suspect him to be a robot, much less any human. Daneel know, however, that he had only accompanied Partner Elijah because had insisted. The Solarians were not comfortable with that but had to accept. Now he simply stood back, while Partner Elijah asked the questions.

Gruer sat in his chair waiting. He remembered what Rikaine had said before he died. Gruer was sure it must have something to do with some secret organization. That may have been why he had been murdered? That he knew something? Would someone really kill Delmarre for knowing something? What could he have known? Why? What should they do? What could they do? In two centuries of history, there had been no crime. Ever since these suspicions, he had thought they would need help. Perhaps from an Earthmen, but of course, no other Solarian could agree with him.

How unfortunate that it had taken Rikaine's death to bring a detective from Earth. When he had heard about Spacetown, he knew that the Earthman had to come. Perhaps he was the only one who could help. After all, he would know what to do, wouldn't he? There were murders on Earth after all.

Now Plainclothesman Baley walked into the conversation room. With him was the Auroran, Daneel Olivaw. Gruer would have to figure out a way of speaking to Baley alone. He didn't trust the Auroran.

Gruer briefly explained about the murder. And that Gladia, Delmarre's wife, would be able to explain more about the murder. However, some of the questions Baley asked were rather unpleasant. Did Delmarre and his wife have children?! Finally, Gruer suggested that Baley rest and have dinner. Baley invited him, and even though he wanted to stay perhaps to see if he couldn't get Baley alone, unfortunately a business appointment would not allow it. He would have to try some other time, he knew.

Daneel calmly explained that Gruer had never been there, as Partner Elijah was startled when he 'disappeared'. Now it was a bit late in the day, and the investigation would start tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Daneel showered, and dressed, just as if he were a Spacer and not a Spacer robot. It was necessary to keep the robots thinking he was an Auroran. He went to the other bedroom. Partner Elijah would have woken already.

Of course, humans were not always logical, therefore, not predictable. However, he must answer all the questions Partner Elijah asked, and he did so to the best of his ability. The population of Solaria, the number of estates, some of the customs.

Even among themselves humans didn't understand one another. To Partner Elijah, from his tone of voice, and his expression, the idea seemed almost unbelievable. As though he did not understand how Solarians could live the way they did. A small population, huge estates, considering the planet empty, despite the number of robots, considering the Solarians hermits, despite that he himself had viewed Gruer the day before.

Afterwards, Daneel went and arranged for breakfast. He ate, just as Partner Elijah, as part of keeping up the act of being human, just before commanding another robot to take them to the conversation room. Partner Elijah wished to view Gladia Delmarre.

There was a robot in the room, waiting for instructions. Instead of commanding the robot to signal , Partner Elijah asked about the robot itself, and took the decision that he wanted to establish contact himself. Daneel patiently explained that it was the robot's work to use the viewer so that the Solarians could view one another. Finally, Partner Elijah gave up, and allowed the robot to establish contact.

Although even to Daneel who was much more advanced than the Solarian robot, he could make little sense of what Partner Elijah sometimes said, such as suggesting there were more than one Gladia Delmarre. Never in his existence had he encountered two individuals with the same name.

Partner Elijah was curious about the scene itself, and walked up to the image. Apparently, he had been under the impression that he could touch it.

Daneel let Partner Elijah ask questions, as he had done with Gruer, and he remained silently in the background. Yet closely observing as well. 's attention was concentrated only on Partner Elijah.

Noticing that Partner Elijah seemed rather uneasy about the light from the windows, Daneel suggested that she have them blanked out. proceeded to do so, and stepped out of the drying cabinet to summon a robot. Partner Elijah jumped, obviously in what Daneel knew humans called embarrassment, and suggested to to return to the drying cabinet or put on some article of clothing.

Gladia had been expecting to be told that the plainclothesman from Earth would be viewing any minute. An Earthman. She had read about Earth, although more about the Spacer worlds. However, for some reason, for some perverted reason she found Earth perhaps fascinating was the world and interested in its pecularities. She wondered what it would be like to see.

While she was drying after her shower, a robot came and informed that the plainclothesman wished to view her, and if she would accept contact. Gladia gave instructions that she would view him from here.

When full contact was established, she saw the other room. There, two men stood. One's image, as though trying to reach out to her room, and the other in the background. Apparently, her image startled one, as she said hello. Could that be the Earthman, she wondered.

He was. Gladia focused her attention on the Earthman. She had never viewed one in her three decades of life, or knew anyone who did. Except for Hannis the day before.

The Auroran pointed out that the windows hadn't been blanked out. How could she have forgotten? Of course, she was too absorbed in viewing the Earthman that she hadn't thought. She stepped out toward the contact patch to summon a robot, talking about how annoying it was when one had to get up and go to the contact patch. Looking back, she noticed the Earthman had turned away. Was the daylight _so_ upsetting to him?

The Auroran asked her to return to the drying cabinet, or put on some article of clothing, were his words. This took Gladia completely by surprise, then she though that perhaps viewing her undressed might be as unpleasant to the Earthman as the light streaming through the windows.


	4. Chapter 4

Daneel watched as the image changed. 's image reappeared, this time, dressed in a wrapper, and with no windows in sight. As he listened to and Partner Elijah, and knowing about Solarian customs, he noticed that she was obviously the one who had committed the crime.

The first questions she was answered, had nothing to do with the murder, however, she cooperated with him, wondering if these questions were what Earthpeople asked. He wanted to know if she had been happily married. A happy marriage? Of course, what he said and asked repulsed her, and while it did, it also inspired some curiosity in her.

She remembered her reading about Earth. And as she looked at the image of the Earthman, and the Auroran, she couldn't help wondering if they were really seeing. When he said they were she could scarcely believe it.

Gladia knew she shouldn't ask anything, however, it soon became too much, and having been told that they were seeing, not viewing, she couldn't help but asking something she'd always wanted to know.

In a lot of her books, she had worked out that marriage on other planets was different than marriage on Solaria. They actually saw, and she just had to ask. He said he didn't know if he had a wife assigned to him. Weren't Earthpeople told who they were assigned to? Or were simply married at birth, and never told?

And they saw each other. At least more often than Rikaine and herself. She really wanted to know something else now. If they saw each other, and…she didn't dare think it even to herself, but she had to know. It was the height of ill breeding, she knew, however, much as she wanted to know, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She could barely bring herself to think it, much less say it. He didn't seem to understand wanted.

Well, it might be just as well. She shouldn't have asked in the first place, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

As Partner Elijah interviewed , Daneel was sure that she had been the one who killed . He had read the report that had come in the morning, and had decided it would be better for Partner Elijah to find out for himself, using his own methods, which right now, was interviewing . To Daneel it was obvious that was determined to distract Partner Elijah from his job, as Daneel knew she had been the one to have done the deed.

He let Partner Elijah do the talking, while he observed carefully, especially after he had asked her to have the curtains closed, and put on some article of clothing. She knew about Earth. She had read many book films about Earth, she had certainly mentioned that more than once. She would know about the peculiarities of Earthmen.

The windows would be upsetting to Partner Elijah. She got out of the drier. Daneel observed Partner Elijah's reaction to both. She allowed herself to be seen or viewed, rather in what an Earthman would probably find distracting, at the very least.

She concentrated specifically on Partner Elijah, although he was an Earthman, and Daneel an Auroran. Or rather an Auroran robot, although none of Solaria knew this. It had been part of his instructions from .

To Daneel it was very clear, yet Partner Elijah refused to accept what was obvious. had done the deed. It was the only logical explanation. Everything was completely impossible. Completely impossible. But it seemed Partner Elijah refused to believe this. It could only be that had upset him in such a way that he refused to see the obvious. He was determined, perhaps to prove 's innocence. And to seem to disbelieve a robot to give evidence. Human beings were just not logical. When he broke contact with , Daneel told Partner Elijah about the report. Obediently, Daneel handed it to him.

Apparently, Partner Elijah was interested when he read that there had been a robot that was not part of the regular staff, and had been at the scene of the crime. He looked upset by the fact that he had not been told about the robot. Yet, how could anyone have thought to tell him about the robot, as he had never asked about it. After considering some of the things in the report, Partner Elijah thought it would be better to have lunch before contacting Agent Gruer once more, and Daneel saw to it that lunch would be ready. As soon as they had finished eating, they viewed Gruer, who was still eating lunch, once more.

Gruer had been uneasy since Delmarre's death. Or perhaps since Delmarre had said that there were most likely secret parties on Solaria. What kind of secret parties? If there were, what could be done about them? Yet with Delmarre's death, even though only he knew about these parties, had allowed the Plainclothesman to come to Solaria. It was just extremely upsetting to have had a murder committed on Solaria.

As was usual, a large meal was placed before him. As one did, after one's first century, or even as early as perhaps nine decades, it seemed to Gruer ate slowly. The food just seemed to have lost its delight. One only ate, as human beings do, but it seemed that it was just something someone went through every day. One simply did not savor it, anymore.

asks quite a bit of questions, as they discussed the murder. Obviously, he had more experience in dealing with people. All Earthmen did, as they lived among so many, he thought. He must not allow the Auroran to be present. Aurora may even be the one behind all this. Gruer seemed to feel impressed despite himself. Yet the Earthman asked the most extraordinary questions, and made the most extraordinary suggestions. Someone invading Delmarre's personal presence! Gruer just couldn't seem to believe. Doctors having to see corpses, almost discarding that could have been the murderess. Could she be part of this organization? Perhaps that was Delmarre found out about this as well, and started investigating. had been involved, perhaps. This murder had been quite a stroke of luck. It had allowed for the Earthman to come.

Viewing the plainclothesman from Earth, who had already finished his own lunch, he saw that the Auroran was with him. He had thought of so many ways to get alone. Yet it seemed that the Auroran was determined perhaps to not let him out of his sight. Perhaps if Gruer viewed in the middle of the night? But surely he would not appreciate being awakened, and it might raise the Auroran's suspicion. Perhaps if he suggested that he see to it that the curtains were closed. Gruer knew he would most likely send robots, yet the Auroran went himself. He left at a simple request. Gruer decided to forget about the Auroran, as now would be the time to speak to about this.

seemed interested as Gruer told him what he knew. The Earthman must get to the bottom of this. There was simply nothing else to do. And from what Delmarre had let on, there was great danger. Danger to the entire human race. Fortunately, , upon hearing this, assured that he would do everything he could to stop this, and all would be well. He picked up his glass of water. How odd, that while the water had no flavor, it somehow seemed much more enjoyable than any of the food, or any other drink was. As he sipped it, he could feel his throat burn, suddenly. He tried to summon robots, but he could not reach the contact patch in time. He only had time to see the Auroran come into view, before he lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Daneel walked back into the room, where he saw the image of Hannis Gruer collapse. Immediately, with the First Law taking effect in his positronic brain, he called robots. Partner Elijah seemed quite stunned. Seeing the simpler robots beginning to clean, Daneel, whose positronic brain was more advanced, gave orders to search the estate for any human being. However, he had still seen a human being collapse and had been unable to stop it. Had he been a simpler robot, he could have gone into mental freeze out. He simply seemed to lose his balance, and had to sit.

It took only a couple of minutes for Daneel to recover. When he could talk calmly again, he turned to Partner Elijah. Partner Elijah seemed to disregard Daneel, and be lost in thought. Apparently, he seemed to think that the second attempt at murder clarified the matter, although he seemed to discard all possibilities such as food poisoning, although he did ask Daneel to check if was at her own estate, and how far it was from the Gruer estate.

A little after the incident, they viewed the robot who had served at the table. The robot was still functional, yet a bit out of order. Partner Elijah said to have the robot summoned. He seemed quite impatient, until the robot came into view. Human beings sometimes did not understand certain communications, and Partner Elijah's knowledge of Solaria was very limited. After asking the robot a few questions, he asked the other robots to explain about the water supply for the Gruer mansion. The robots had searched every inch of the Gruer estate, and had found no human beings.

They also viewed the doctor who had treated Gruer. Daneel had little experience with medical doctors, as he had never met one on Aurora . Among the information in his data banks, he knew there were such things as medical doctors, and they treated human beings, much like roboticists repaired robots. He could tell from Partner Elijah's expression that the doctor was not much help.

received the call that Hannis Gruer had been poisoned, and had to fly to the Gruer estate. It really was such a nasty business. And with all this, since the murder, he had had to see a few people. He had viewed the body, and of course, had had to see to . Unlike most Solarians, knew that was his daughter. Most Solarians didn't know, or even care. Just why had he have to be chosen to be trained to become a doctor? From the descriptions, he knew it was poison. What do to, but simply allow Gruer to recover, although did think he would live.

As it would be on such an underpopulated world, news traveled rather quickly, and it wasn't long before Gladia heard about what happened to Hannis. While on her way to her dining room, she was told by a robot she had a call from Elijah and his partner. She would view them while eating dinner.

As they viewed and ate and talked, they discussed a way in which Hannis would have been poisoned. Elijah was entirely convinced, it seemed, that the person responsible for poisoning Hannis, must certainly be the murderer. But then, everything seemed so…unusual these days. Shamefully, she thought it was a bit…exciting? As though one never knew just what to expect anymore. Although it was a bit frightening as well. She didn't know where exactly, but the conversation took a turn toward what she would never have even thought to think about, much less discuss. Perhaps she was more knowledgeable in Rikaine's line of work than she had thought. Allow things like diabetes and other metabolic disorders to happen indeed! Obviously, there would have to undergo genetic reanalysis.

Although he seemed to find an interest in not just Rikaine's, but 's work as well. Gladia giggled, remembering when she had come to after the incident. She woke up, feeling rather groggy, and saw 's image. She knew , he had treated her since she was a child. She was in one of her bedrooms in her own quarters now. One of the smaller ones, she could tell. The robots must have brought her, she knew. Little by little she remembered just what had happened. asked how she felt, and a few other questions as to her state. She was glad he had not thought to ask her about what she had found in Rikaine's lab. When, suddenly, reached out, and she felt him touch her wrist. That was when Gladia knew they were seeing. It was such a surprise she had screamed. looked quite embarrassed.

But did they allow metabolic disorders to develop on Earth?she wondered. She knew if such a thing happened the…offspring would have to be found, and the mate retracted. She wondered if they could find them on Earth. So many people! She'd never had this kind of conversation, of course. Elijah didn't seem to mind untasteful language, for instance. He didn't seem to have a problem with it at all. Even though she tried to hide it, she felt a bit nauseated. Perhaps she shouldn't have accepted contact until after her dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Daneel walked back into the room, where he saw the image of Hannis Gruer collapse. Immediately, with the First Law taking effect in his positronic brain, he called robots. Partner Elijah seemed quite stunned. Seeing the simpler robots beginning to clean, Daneel, whose positronic brain was more advanced, gave orders to search the estate for any human being. However, he had still seen a human being collapse and had been unable to stop it. Had he been a simpler robot, he could have gone into mental freeze out. He simply seemed to lose his balance, and had to sit.

It took only a couple of minutes for Daneel to recover. When he could talk calmly again, he turned to Partner Elijah. Partner Elijah seemed to disregard Daneel, and be lost in thought. Apparently, he seemed to think that the second attempt at murder clarified the matter, although he seemed to discard all possibilities such as food poisoning, although he did ask Daneel to check if was at her own estate, and how far it was from the Gruer estate.

A little after the incident, they viewed the robot who had served at the table. The robot was still functional, yet a bit out of order. Partner Elijah said to have the robot summoned. He seemed quite impatient, until the robot came into view. Human beings sometimes did not understand certain communications, and Partner Elijah's knowledge of Solaria was very limited. After asking the robot a few questions, he asked the other robots to explain about the water supply for the Gruer mansion. The robots had searched every inch of the Gruer estate, and had found no human beings.

They also viewed the doctor who had treated Gruer. Daneel had little experience with medical doctors, as he had never met one on Aurora . Among the information in his data banks, he knew there were such things as medical doctors, and they treated human beings, much like roboticists repaired robots. He could tell from Partner Elijah's expression that the doctor was not much help.

received the call that Hannis Gruer had been poisoned, and had to fly to the Gruer estate. It really was such a nasty business. And with all this, since the murder, he had had to see a few people. He had viewed the body, and of course, had had to see to . Unlike most Solarians, knew that was his daughter. Most Solarians didn't know, or even care. Just why had he have to be chosen to be trained to become a doctor? From the descriptions, he knew it was poison. What do to, but simply allow Gruer to recover, although did think he would live.

As it would be on such an underpopulated world, news traveled rather quickly, and it wasn't long before Gladia heard about what happened to Hannis. While on her way to her dining room, she was told by a robot she had a call from Elijah and his partner. She would view them while eating dinner.

As they viewed and ate and talked, they discussed a way in which Hannis would have been poisoned. Elijah was entirely convinced, it seemed, that the person responsible for poisoning Hannis, must certainly be the murderer. But then, everything seemed so…unusual these days. Shamefully, she thought it was a bit…exciting? As though one never knew just what to expect anymore. Although it was a bit frightening as well. She didn't know where exactly, but the conversation took a turn toward what she would never have even thought to think about, much less discuss. Perhaps she was more knowledgeable in Rikaine's line of work than she had thought. Allow things like diabetes and other metabolic disorders to happen indeed! Obviously, there would have to undergo genetic reanalysis.

Although he seemed to find an interest in not just Rikaine's, but 's work as well. Gladia giggled, remembering when she had come to after the incident. She woke up, feeling rather groggy, and saw 's image. She knew , he had treated her since she was a child. She was in one of her bedrooms in her own quarters now. One of the smaller ones, she could tell. The robots must have brought her, she knew. Little by little she remembered just what had happened. asked how she felt, and a few other questions as to her state. She was glad he had not thought to ask her about what she had found in Rikaine's lab. When, suddenly, reached out, and she felt him touch her wrist. That was when Gladia knew they were seeing. It was such a surprise she had screamed. looked quite embarrassed.

But did they allow metabolic disorders to develop on Earth?she wondered. She knew if such a thing happened the…offspring would have to be found, and the mate retracted. She wondered if they could find them on Earth. So many people! She'd never had this kind of conversation, of course. Elijah didn't seem to mind untasteful language, for instance. He didn't seem to have a problem with it at all. Even though she tried to hide it, she felt a bit nauseated. Perhaps she shouldn't have accepted contact until after her dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Daneel had somewhat foreseen this, and taken every precaution. He had de powered Partner Elijah's blaster. It was the First Law. It was useless for Partner Elijah to do anything, he said. Angrily, he began to make the most extraordinary comments. On Earth, after had been murdered, Partner Elijah had suggested that Daneel had been , who had learned to resemble a robot perfect. It was completely illogical, of course, as was what Partner Elijah was saying now. That Daneel was, in fact, a robot who had learned to resemble a Spacer perfectly.

He patiently tried to explain to Partner Elijah just how and why he was not a Spacer, but an actual robot. Partner Elijah, however, seemed determined not to believe him, and told him to prove he was a robot. Daneel did. As he did, Partner Elijah ordered him to freeze, and the Second Law came in. By not moving he would be harming no one, and Partner Elijah had given him an order. He must obey the order. However, Partner Elijah pressed the contact patch immediately, and Daneel 'felt' the electromagnetic field which the robots used to know when and where they were being summoned. The closest robot, of course, entered the room at once, and saw Daneel.

Partner Elijah ordered it to get it to summon two more robots. Daneel felt once more the disturbance, and two more robots entered at once. Seeing that Daneel was a robot and not a human, Partner Elijah ordered them to not let Daneel out of the room, and for the robots not to allow Daneel to establish contact with any human other than himself.

The only thing to do was simply to obey orders. He was not a match for three robots. At the most, they would hesitate at first, as he was human enough in appearance to activate the First Law, but they would still follow Partner Elijah's orders. There was nothing else to do, but simply trust that Partner Elijah would take care of himself. Daneel watched Partner Elijah exit the room, and simply waited while the three robots kept their eyes glued on him.

Corwin ordered his robots to send a message to the Earthman. He was to be allowed to see people. Corwin desperately wished he would not have to see him. He was anxious to avoid problems with Aurora. Just what was happening?he wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

All Daneel could do was stand there, helplessly, while watching Partner Elijah walk out of the conversation room, and to who knew where. He could only hope Partner Elijah was right in thinking that he could look after himself.

Anselmo Quemot was at lunch, when a robot entered his indoor lunch dining room, saying that the Plainchlothesman from Earth wanted to see him. Plainclothesman? Quemot stared, before remembering that Gruer had sent for an Earthman to investigate the murder of Rikaine Delmarre. See him? In personal presence? Quemot was unsure, as he sipped some lemonade, yet this might be an interesting experiment, so he agreed.

He waited for the Earthman's arrival, remembering when he had still been married. It had been quite a relief when his wife had died. That would mean that he would no longer have to see her. Or anyone else for that matter. Yet, here he was, about to see not a Solarian, or a Spacer, either, but an Earthman. Imagine!

Hmm, it was odd, knowing that no trimensions were needed, he thought as he sat there. Maybe if he just turned, and couldn't see the Earthman. It would be more as if he were talking to himself. He felt much better, but he still couldn't help but be aware that the Earthman was just behind him.

During the interview, the Earthman also asked for refreshment? Refreshment? Really! How could one ever know when another person wanted refreshment! One's own robots would know when one was most likely to ask for anything at all, so why would anyone worry about it. Oh, right. An Earthman, so a robot brought him a drink. Quemot signaled a robot for one, too.

The Earthman was curious about Solaria and Solarian ways of life. Well, that was relatively simple. After all, there was nothing to it. As to why Solarians behaved the way they did, well…Solarians alone among not just Spacers, but among humans in general were the first to take the inevitable path which would lead to fulfillment of happiness. It would be a long way, he had noted from his studies, but it was inevitable, as he also explained about Sparta. Solaria was the only perfect society in the galaxy. Eventually all would be, but for now, it was just their own planet.

During the course of the interview, Quemot had to try hard to concentrate on the conversation. Images kept coming into his mind, and he was highly uncomfortable. Finally, one of the images became too much. A term the Earthman used conjured the image of themselves standing close together. Quemot could see, could feel the air particles coming from the Earthman's lungs as he breathed. They were released as he exhaled, and as Quemot did the same, and inhaled, the particles were sucked into his own lungs. The idea inspired not just disgust, but actual terror. Barely even being aware of what he did, he excused himself, and ran from the room.

He went into the conversation room, where the viewing robot set up trimensional contact. What a relieve it was to see the equipment, as see the image knowing that they were not in the same room. He was fully aware that they were in the same mansion, of course. Yet, seeing the image made all the difference. Quemot thought he had never felt so glad to view someone.

The Earthman was interested in Delmarre's work, among other things. It wasn't a pleasant subject, but he said such things were crucial to the investigation, so Quemot helped with what he could, even though he couldn't bring himself to actually speak about Delmarre's work. It was one thing to discuss sociology! Another to be discussing…! Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all!

Still, he seemed satisfied with the information Quemot had given him, and the interview ended.


	10. Chapter 10

Daneel was still in the conversation room, with the three robots whom Partner Elijah had assigned to watch him. It was difficult, not knowing what Partner Elijah was doing, or where he had gone. After all, Earthmen were agoraphobic, and he remembered Partner Elijah's reaction when he had been exposed momentarily to the open. However, right now, nothing but inaction was possible. He was no match for the three robots. There was only one of him, three of them. Partner Elijah had ordered them to stop him if he attempted to escape. And the three robots could probably do so almost effortlessly. And they knew nothing Earthmen or agoraphobia. The destruction of himself wasn't something he would worry about, of course. That was only the Third Law. First and Second Law were more important, especially the First.

First Law, he thought. He remembered saying something about Laws of Humanics. From what he had heard from was talking about humans having Laws governing them, as the Laws of Robotics did for robots. Daneel had never thought of humans as robots, of course. But it certainly sounded like something very important to 's work. That was another reason for this trip to Solaria, Daneel knew. Inaction was not only all that possible. After all, the three robots or not, he should have gone or stopped Partner Elijah, even if the other robots tore him apart. His own importance was of little importance compared to Partner Elijah's safety.

However, it was not just the First Law. Before leaving Aurora, as gave him orders, regarding the investigation, and he had been programmed with the information regarding the world of Solaria, had also given strict orders that the investigation was of the utmost importance. He could also not allow the investigation to be disturbed. That was another reason for Partner Elijah's safety. The investigation. Without Partner Elijah, it was likely Daneel would be returned to Aurora.

First Law, regarding Partner Elijah's safety, combined with Second Law won over Third Law. He must protect Partner Elijah. He must help with whatever he was told. Yet he must also keep Partner Elijah from walking into danger. He could only trust that Partner Elijah would take care of himself.

He remembered what Partner Elijah had said before leaving. It was his job to protect mankind, just as much as it was Daneel's job to protect man as an individual. What could he have meant like that? To protect man as an individual. Daneel had been ordered to protect Partner Elijah. As an individual. Daneel would allow himself to be destroyed to keep Partner Elijah, or any human for that matter, from harm. Protect mankind. Partner Elijah walking into harm? But to protect who?

Another robot entered. Apparently, there was a request for viewing contact from . Partner Elijah had said to not allow Daneel to contact anyone.

"The master has given orders to not allow viewing."said one of the robots.

The robots had also been forbidden to reveal Daneel's identity even to the other household robots.

"But I am not contacting anyone. Partner Elijah said nothing about allow other robots to contact me."

The other robots hesitated. It was true. They had been given no orders such as that. The robots agreed to allow the viewing robots to establish full contact, and the wall disappeared as the image of Gladia Delmarre appeared.

Quemot had not quite 'recovered' from his interview with the plainclothesman from Earth. He certainly knew that he would never try such a thing again! He could still feel it. Imagine turning and facing someone there! In the same room! He had been able to bear it a bit well at the beginning. It had been most difficult.

It was hard trying to talk and see at the same time. He couldn't quite understand what the Earthman said, as his image was not in Quemot's sight. One had to pay close attention to humans when they spoke. As one didn't quite understand what they said, without watching them say it.

It was as if he was torn between himself. He had to turn and view, no see the Earthman to try to understand. Yet he couldn't bring himself to turn, either. He thought about the scent, and the feeling on his skin, and almost retched at the thought. Of course, he was wearing nose filters, so he hadn't really smelled anything, yet his imagination…and that slimy feeling on his skin. It made one feel disgusted. Or no…perhaps not just disgusted. Fear. Yes, that was it. It made one fearful. Afraid. Quemot had never experienced such fear in his life.

Hmm…he had read about fears, as he had studied sociology. Phobias, irrational fears. He had not quite understood some of them. Fear of the dark? Fear of open spaces? Fear of so many things! This must be they felt like. So pronounced, Quemot thought he wouldn't get over it. It was very comforting to see the robot who stood in the corner of the room. Quemot never really noticed robot, as they were such a part of everyday life. Yet how comforting a robot's presence could be. He'd never thought about it, either. It made one feel secure.

He had said Solaria's weapon was the positronic robot. And that certainly true, of course. There was nothing more comforting than a robot to make one feel safe. A robot would certainly keep any harm from coming. It was no wonder the other Spacer worlds were becoming more like Solaria. Earth, too, eventually. It was simply the only way to live not just comfortably, he thought anymore, but safely as well.

He knew Delmarre had said that ectogenesis would be something which was necessary. Quemot had never really thought about it before, but he was certainly right. He remembered having to see his wife. It would be a huge relief to break humans from having to interact in such a disgusting way in order to keep a planet populated. It would certainly achieve complete happiness. Complete freedom. Unfortunately, that was for the future, not now.

Quemot sighed, and shook his head, as he sipped a drink. This phenomenon of seeing. It was no wonder Earthmen were the way they were, lived as they lived, in those Cities, why Earth was so overpopulated, why their fear of open spaces. He almost fell sorry for Earthmen!he thought, as he began dictating to his scribe his feelings, to record them, as part of his work for sociology.


	11. Chapter 11

Plainclothesman Baley was not there, so Gladia Delmarre viewed . She had called to apologize.

"Plainclothesman Baley is not here. I believe he left the mansion."said Daneel.

It was true, after all.

Gladia looked surprised.

"Left the mansion?"she asked, looking confused.

It was obvious she had not expected it.

"I can find out his whereabouts, if you wish me, too."

"Yes, please. Would you, ?"

She seemed anxious to speak to Partner Elijah. Of course, he was much more pliable than Daneel himself.

"However, would you please ask the three robots in this room to allow me to leave, and help search for Partner Elijah."

If he was to help, he would have to leave the room, and only could order them to let him leave right now.

Gladia's eyebrows went up. Couldn't he order the robots himself?she wondered. But of course, she thought contemptuously, smiling. As an Auroran, he probably didn't know exactly how to handle robots, and he probably did not feel as comfortable around them. He wasn't as used to them as one as a Solarian was.

"Of course, ,"she said, and turned her attention to the three robots.

Klorissa Cantoro was asleep, when a robot entered, and woke her to say that she had a call. At this hour!she thought. She said she would accept contact. She sat up in bed, as the image of a man she didn't know appeared before her. Klorissa was still young, so she didn't know all adult Solarians just yet. She may have viewed him before, but may have forgotten. Still, to call at such an hour!

Then she saw that of course that she hadn't seen him! He was an Earthman! An Earthman on Solaria! Skies above! Just where was it all coming to! And he wanted to see. She viewed the paper signed by Corwin Attlebish. He had permission to see, all right. Well, what was more filth in this filthy job, anyway, she thought, as she got out of bed.

She looked up at Baley's image in surprise, when he said she may dress in privacy, after they were done viewing. Well, there wasn't anyone else, was there? She smiled to herself, shaking her head. The boss was finicky, too, she remembered. Very formal. A very good Solarian. She washed up, dressed, and sat while a robot did her hair. The Earthman would be arriving just after breakfast, and she went out to meet him.

Klorissa felt increasingly uncomfortable as the Earthman approached, until they were at least twenty feet apart, she could not bear any closer. She moved out of the way, as he asked to be let indoors. Right!she remembered. Earthmen didn't like the open, she really couldn't see why. One thing was that they were perverted, another…oh, well, she shrugged. They were just Earthman. They were just odd. More than odd, actually, perverted as well, but she would rather not think about that.

As they were saw the room where the embryos were kept, and wanted to know who operated on the mothers and such, Klorissa didn't know whether she should be feeling…uneasy? Flattered? It certainly was flattering that someone would take this much interest in her work. No one ever did, of course. She didn't really want it. It was a filthy job no one on Solaria could ever want. But it was an important job, and had to be done, but a disgusting and filthy job just the same. The Earthman didn't seem to think so. He only seemed to make her feel perverted herself. Perhaps she should undergo a gene analysis after this. And maybe take a bit of time to recover from such a thing, as she felt increasingly uncomfortable, and even embarrassed.

Telling him about how they ran the farm, she asked hesitantly, if he would like to see the younger children. She figured he wouldn't mind. He didn't, and at least outside, not only could they be further apart, but wouldn't have to be in the same room, she thought feeling a little sick.

Had he come all this way to just see children?she wondered, feeling amused. There was nothing to investigate about the boss's murder. It had been Gladia Delmarre. No one else, of course. Who would see him, except for his wife? Inconceivable. Yet, he now seemed to accuse _her_.


	12. Chapter 12

The robots kept protesting that they had been given different orders.

"I don't care what orders you were given!"Gladia kept saying. "Leave the room at once! must search for Plainclothesman Baley! As an Earthman, the outdoors could be dangerous to him! You must leave the room at once and see to his safety!"she finished, stamping her foot in fury.

Her last order activated the First Law, and the robots turned to leave the room, calling other robots to search for the master. Gladia sat back down, and turned her attention to the image of Daneel.

"Thank you, ."said Daneel. "I will now search for Partner Elijah."

"When you find him, will you please let me know, ?"she asked anxiously of Daneel.

"Of course, ."he answered.

"Thank you. Done viewing!"

Daneel knew he had to leave the estate at once, as the three robots who knew of his identity, and had been given orders to keep him under house arrest could come back any minute, and would certainly keep him under guard once more. And right now, finding Partner Elijah was paramount. He was still convinced that was the murderess of . That must be why she was so anxious to find Partner Elijah. Perhaps she needed to know his whereabouts in order to act, as she had done with Gruer. If he were to find Partner Elijah, he would need the robots' help. They would get in touch with other robots, and find out. He had no trouble remembering the serial numbers of the robots who had kept him under house arrest, and he spoke to the first robot he saw, and began his search.

Klorissa couldn't stop laughing when Baley accused her. Her having killed the boss? With her genetic health? The idea wasn't just far fetched, it was ridiculous. If she thought the idea laughable, so was the motive he gave. To be in charge of the farm? Skies above! Who on Solaria could possibly have wanted the job? She herself didn't want it, but someone had to do it. And that someone was herself, unfortunately. So like an Earthman to think such a thing!

She couldn't help but feeling amused, when the Earthman agreed that he would like to see the youngsters. They didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he seemed rather childish himself, she thought. And had obscene thoughts. To say the word 'love'. It was just too much. This served not just as a break in routine, but as some kind of entertainment as well, if seeing weren't involved.

He agreed to go outside, to observe the an older group during outdoor play. He walked slowly, and cautiously, following her at a distance, and had the most interesting notions. Odd as well. Knowing who one's parents were, or ending up on their parents estate. He just didn't seem to know what was decent and what was not, asking people if they had children, and invading their privacy. Whose business was it? Not his, definitely. Unknowingly, she fell into a trap of some sort, as he asked her if she had children. Well, she should have seen it coming. But one didn't know with Earthmen. Well, with people in general, perhaps. Robots were much safer, predictable, and reliable.

After he said he had no more questions, Klorissa simply turned, observing the children and the robots looking after them, wondering just how they did manage to grow up, and thinking about the boss's notions. Children who would take to viewing at once, getting rid of the last vestige for seeing. That would be ideal, and yet…she thought when she had been told to marry, and the first time she had met the one who would be her husband.

She also knew just how the children reacted when they were told they were going to be married. Not well, of course. She herself had been unwilling to marry. Or had she really? What would the boss think if he knew what she was thinking right now?! He would never have had those kind of thoughts. She hated to admit it to herself, but it was true. She didn't really go with the boss that far.

He was a good Solarian. A perfect Solarian, one could say. Every time she thought of him, she couldn't help but think of the fact that even though her genetic health was the third highest ever recorded on Solaria, she had these thoughts. Sighing, she turned her attention around the estate.

It was vast, of course. Just as it should be. Could anyone want it any other way? Of course not.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one of the youngster, with a robot carrying his arrows. She saw the robot hand him an arrow, and he aimed. Right at Earthman Baley. She warned him to duck, which he did just in time.

Going to explain that perhaps the boy thought he was a robot. As he asked the boy some questions, Klorissa couldn't help but be impressed with how the Earthman guessed this particular boy was the best archer. Her awe lasted only a few minutes, though, as he said that she had saved his life, and the arrow was poisoned.


	13. Chapter 13

Daneel knew that he could find Partner Elijah through the robots. Fortunately, he managed to leave the estate before the other three robots came back. Now that he was away, he could forget about that. Daneel found out that Partner Elijah was at the baby farm, and he made his way there. It would also serve that he do some research on and . He had reason to suspect that was her father, and he knew the only way to see if that was true was at the baby farm.

Leebig was irritated when the robot told him the Earthman wished to view him. He was not one to be irritated with robots, except when another human being had anything to do with it. He was not as fond of human beings as he was of robots. Sometimes, he thought he was not even fond of himself. Delmarre had told him he should marry because he had genes that were necessary in the common pool, but Leebig had never done so. Delmarre was simply a fool, he thought.

Klorissa could not believe it when the Earthman told her the arrow had been poisoned. While how he explained it, it did make sense, but she refused to believe him! He was simply trying to confuse her! That was it! But then…the boss, Gruer, and now this! What was happening? There was no violence on any Spacer world, much less on Solaria! Just what was happening?

Gladia knew that would track down Elijah. She had complete confidence in him. He was, after all, the only one on the planet who could. She didn't think she could sit down and work on her field colorings, but she didn't want to leave the house and take a walk. Then it would take longer for a robot to come and find her. And she wanted to speak to Elijah as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Klorissa was perplexed by the questions Baley asked. He wanted to know if people could learn who their children were. As if anyone would even care! The boss believed firmly that records were to be used for gene analysis only. Knowledge of relationship was something that no good Solarian should have.

It wasn't even mid day and she seemed to feel tired already. It had been a morning of a lot of emotions. Not to mention that the Earthman had almost been killed. He asked to use the viewer. She wasn't completely convinced that the arrow had been poisoned. Yet she wasn't convinced it wasn't, either. There was only one way to find out. To do as he had suggested, and test it. She told a robot to do so. To get an animal, and test the arrow for poison.

She felt almost faint when the robot told her the arrow had indeed been poisoned. Faint? Her? When her genetic health was the third highest ever recorded on Solaria? When her genetic health was the highest on Solaria at this time? The Earthman had actually suggested that she had been the one who had arranged for the arrow to be poisoned in the first place! Just what was it all coming to?

Gladia's robot came and told her she had a call from the baby farm, and that it was Elijah viewing. She immediately asked the robot to establish contact. She was glad that had found him. Now she could apologize.

Leebig told the robot that he would have to delay contact, as he was engaged in important work. Obediently the robot communicated it to the robot in charge of the viewing equipment.

The robot, however, said that if he didn't accept the call, this Earthman was threatening to see him. Leebig trembled at the thought. Gruer had said that they needed an Earthman. Leebig felt a rising panic. He was terrified of Earthmen! Terrified of the other Spacers! He only felt comfortable with robots. With people…one just never knew! It was for this reason he had had so many disagreements with Delmarre in the past. Delmarre had insisted that he get married. Leebig couldn't stand the thought. Another person!

As a child, he had been afraid of the other children. Now, he knew the only way was to remove Delmarre. Delmarre had never said anything to anyone, he knew. He hated Delmarre more than any other person. They had worked together, and Leebig knew . He thought he would like it to be her who worked with him. But she showed no interest in robotics.

He went and viewed the Earthman, who asked him a few questions. Leebig wondered what they were leading up to, when he said that the First Law was misquoted, to hide that robots could commit murder.


	15. Chapter 15

The First Law misquoted?! Robots committing murder?! Leebig knew the history of robotics, of course, being a roboticist. He knew how people feared robots, though he could never make sense of that fear.

The Earthman gave him a scenario, which was just like the one when Gruer had been poisoned. Could he have figured out the truth? But no one would believe him, would they? Of course, Leebig knew it was entirely possible, as he himself had instructed the robots both in both attempts, both on Gruer and the Earthman himself.

Leebig cursed Gruer for having gotten this vulgar Earthman brought to Solaria. He wanted to see, not view. Leebig panicked, and felt sick, at the very thought. If he didn't see, however, this Earthman would spread the fear of robots everywhere, and…he didn't want to think about that. But seeing was impossible. No matter how hard he tried in his mind, it was just…no. He trembled, remembering his days at the farm, just before he graduated.

He had stopped seeing at the age of five. That was just how it should be. No seeing. He remembered the other children. There had been one in particular. One particular incident. He would have liked to forget, but that was impossible. Just how hurt he had been. He could still feel it, he thought. He remembered every time he viewed a human being.

Just as always when viewing, Leebig felt quite uncomfortable. He never liked to view, even. He would have liked to forget other people existed. He feared them. Leebig only felt comfortable around robots. The robots would protect him. Protect him from the other children. He just couldn't contemplate another person here. At least with viewing, there was absolutely no chance the other person could possibly do anything to him. They couldn't reach him.

And even if they could, his robots would protect him from them. Robots were safe. One always knew with robots. With people, one never knew. They only meant to hurt one. With their words, and with their presence… Seeing was just absolutely impossible, no matter what the Earthman said.

If he had been afraid of people before, now…he didn't know what to do. What to feel. The Earthman seemed to know just exactly what he seemed to be thinking. Leebig knew he had to remain in control of himself.

Finally, the Earthman had agreed to view. During the course of the interview, Leebig felt as though in a rising panic. Not only had this Earthman deciphered the attempt on Gruer, but what else could he know? And that wasn't going to help him in the case of Delmarre's murder, thought Leebig angrily. Leebig hated to think about Delmarre. He had been friendly with Gladia…he hated himself. He hated Gladia. He hated Delmarre. It was just the disease that infected all humans. Not just the fear of robots, but other…vulgarities. And now, he was being affected. Although he had initially been assigned to someone, he had refused point blank. He would not marry. He would not allow anything to invade his personal presence, where they could hurt him. No one ever would again. Besides, he didn't want the one who had been assigned to him. He wanted…listening to such vulgarity, he was starting to have vulgar thoughts himself, he thought angrily.

But that was not an issue. After all, he would soon forget both Delmarre and Gladia. Delmarre was dead, and Gladia had killed him. The Earthman argued that Gladia didn't have any motive for killing Delmarre. Well, he could supply one. Gladia hated her husband, and quarreled with him frequently.


	16. Chapter 16

Gladia knew that Elijah, she didn't think of him as the Earthman anymore, would be seeing her. She didn't like to think this to herself, but she was curious about seeing him. Seeing. She used to look forward to seeing her husband. At first, anyway. After a while, she began to wish he would forget. But he never did.

Gladia told her robots that she would receive Elijah herself. She had dressed carefully, so as to not allow him to touch her skin at all. She saw him approaching. It was like viewing, she thought to herself. If one didn't notice the background. She stared, fascinated, as he walked closer.

It was as if she could hardly believe her eyes as he walked toward her. She couldn't help herself, wondering what it must be like on Earth. She was perfectly aware that they were seeing, but still…she tried to imagine dozens of people like this. Tried to imagine someone walking beside and even touching her by accident. But she just couldn't imagine. It simply made her head spin. What should she say? She wondered if it would seem disgusting to him if she spoke of Earth, or novels she had read which took place on the other Spacer Worlds, and seeing was perfectly normal.

But she wished she hadn't. He wanted to know if she had ever read a novel in which people kissed. Gladia felt uncomfortable. She thought guiltily that she did. Out of curiosity, only! That was it! She knew she was perverted, she was not a good Solarian. Quite the contrary, she knew. If any other Solarian ever found out that she did read those types of novels, well, she didn't want to think about that.

To get her mind off this, she asked him if he would like to see her field colorings. When they were there, he was surprised she didn't keep robots in that room. That was something else. Sometimes Gladia felt that she grew a bit tired of robots. She offered to paint a portrait for him. While doing so, and seeing the colors, the shades of blue, 'seeing' was on her mind. And she had to ask questions. It amazed her that he didn't seem to think she was perverted at all. He seemed to take it quite calmly. That he saw his wife. Gladia couldn't fathom such a thing. She suggested a walk. Maybe that would help get her mind off these things.

Could Earthmen know so much about people? Elijah certainly seemed to know things about her she had never even though of. Why, he even figured out just why Jothan had stopped taking walks with her. Perhaps she had offended him by not wanting to work in robotics. Elijah asked her if she quarreled with her husband. Just what business was it of his if she did? But Elijah was not a Solarian. And he already knew. She couldn't help herself, and she told him she did quarrel with him. A lot. It was very frustrating! Especially that he never yelled back. If he would only yell, throw something at her, then she wouldn't feel so at a loss. But he never did. He was a good Solarian. She hated him for making her see she herself wasn't a good Solarian. Of course, she already knew she was, even though no one else did, fortunately. She knew she was mad, she was perverted, but she couldn't help it. The only thing she could do was simply to keep quiet about it. Only one person knew. Jothan. She had no one else to turn to.


	17. Chapter 17

It all happened so quick, it took Gladia completely by surprise when seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. held Elijah, she saw. Apparently, it seemed as though he had collapsed.

Daneel put under house arrest. He had gotten there just in time before Partner Elijah had fallen into the pond. After seeing to that, he immediately went to view .

wasn't too upset at 's question about being his daughter. He was, after all, possibly the only Solarian who knew who any of his offspring were. The only one who had received permission to have more than one child, as well. However, it seemed, that seemed to think that he was also the murderer of Rikaine Delmarre. just didn't see how the fact that someone with whom he shared genes with had to do with this murder, anyway.

Daneel saw that he would be unable to carry out the necessary questioning for to confess, so he decided to put him under house arrest instead. He would have to wait for Partner Elijah.

Partner Elijah, it seemed, had suffered a bit more from the impression of the Outside. Daneel knew that humans were not reasonable sometimes, most of the time, actually, and he explained slowly. Still, however, Partner Elijah refused to believe him. Of course, the only thing to do was to let Partner Elijah see for himself, so Daneel kept silent. It was just completely obvious what had happened, even if Partner Elijah was not being logical.

Admitting that he had no other explanation, which of course, there wasn't, Partner Elijah sat for a while, then held out his hand, asking Daneel to give him a hand. Daneel stared. Did Partner Elijah want him to take his arm off and give it to him? He would, of course, if he knew exactly how it would come off. However, Partner Elijah told him to help him get out of the chair, which Daneel did with ease.


	18. Chapter 18

After Elijah Baley, the same plainclothesman from Earth, solved a case on Aurora, as he did on Solaria, the Earthmen began to leave their miserable planet and start settling new planets once more. They called themselves the Settlers.

They settled worlds in the millions, in the billions. In just a short time, there were more Settler worlds than there were Spacer worlds.

Some Solarians wondered at Gladia. Why would anyone want to leave Solaria? The thought seemed inconceivable, ludicrous! Leave such a perfect world as Solaria? This worried some very much.

Just as the Settler did. They flocked! However, the Solarians could see the failure there was in flocking. What if Solarians themselves took to it? After all, one had already left! But that must not happen again. Solarians would remain Solarians! Solaria would remain Solaria. The flaw was in the gene analysis in that particular woman. Leebig, as well. The best thing to do now, was to hide, they decided. Hide and figure out a way to solve their problems. But it would have to be a way that no one would know. Or find out. Or suspect.

It took almost twenty decades to finally perfect the nuclear intensifier. They also took an interest in building humaniform robots, and looked up all information they could on the one who had been on Solaria. And there would have to be a fail safe way to assure themselves that no one would be able to find them.

An Auroran, Vasilia Aliena, would be arriving. She was touring the Spacer worlds, finding how each was doing on robotics. They had no choice but to allow her to spend some time on Solaria. Not very much, hopefully. They would say nothing, of course.

Meanwhile, they worked. The mansions would be left on the surface, however, they would build another mansion underground on each estate.

Finally, after much work, they had the perfect humaniform. It would only obey a human being if that human being spoke with a Solarian accent. Anyone landing on Solaria would immediately be obliviated, and the Solarians would be safe. So they retreated to their underground mansions. It would give the appearance that they had left.

Two Settler ships arrived, and were taken care of by the robots. Another soon landed.


	19. Chapter 19

After Elijah Baley, the same plainclothesman from Earth, solved a case on Aurora, as he did on Solaria, the Earthmen began to leave their miserable planet and start settling new planets once more. They called themselves the Settlers.

They settled worlds in the millions, in the billions. In just a short time, there were more Settler worlds than there were Spacer worlds.

Some Solarians wondered at Gladia. Why would anyone want to leave Solaria? The thought seemed inconceivable, ludicrous! Leave such a perfect world as Solaria? This worried some very much.

Just as the Settler did. They flocked! However, the Solarians could see the failure there was in flocking. What if Solarians themselves took to it? After all, one had already left! But that must not happen again. Solarians would remain Solarians! Solaria would remain Solaria. The flaw was in the gene analysis in that particular woman. Leebig, as well. The best thing to do now, was to hide, they decided. Hide and figure out a way to solve their problems. But it would have to be a way that no one would know. Or find out. Or suspect.

It took almost twenty decades to finally perfect the nuclear intensifier. They also took an interest in building humaniform robots, and looked up all information they could on the one who had been on Solaria. And there would have to be a fail safe way to assure themselves that no one would be able to find them.

An Auroran, Vasilia Aliena, would be arriving. She was touring the Spacer worlds, finding how each was doing on robotics. They had no choice but to allow her to spend some time on Solaria. Not very much, hopefully. They would say nothing, of course.

Meanwhile, they worked. The mansions would be left on the surface, however, they would build another mansion underground on each estate.

Finally, after much work, they had the perfect humaniform. It would only obey a human being if that human being spoke with a Solarian accent. Anyone landing on Solaria would immediately be obliviated, and the Solarians would be safe. So they retreated to their underground mansions. It would give the appearance that they had left.

Two Settler ships arrived, and were taken care of by the robots. Another soon landed.


End file.
